User blog:CRUDLuVER/Stages I want to see in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS
I've already shared the characters I want to see in the next Smash Bros (or 3 of them at least) so now I want to share the stages I want to see. I'm going to take the popular approach and split the stage into two parts. Stages I want for 3DS, and stages I want in Wii U. Also, not all of the Wii U stages are going to be from Handheld games and vice versa. Super Smash Bros. 4's stage selection so far makes me happy, unlike the lackluster stage selection of Brawl. Wii U Number 5: Moonside from EarthBound Earthbound and Mother 3 prove to me that RPGs can be humorous without their physics being completely broken and relying too much on their stupid gimmick to work *cough*Paper Mario: Sticker Star*cough*. They're just simple Role Playing games with excellent stories and Mother 3 was my all time favorite RPG until South Park: The Stick of Truth came out. With that said, I felt that the Mother series got a lot of love in Melee with two excellent stages: Onett and Fourside. Both are very unique and fun to play on. However, New Pork City in Brawl SUCKED! One of the things that made Brawl not as good as Melee IMO. Since I think Lucas is getting cut, they would need to go back to EarthBound. Enter Moonside. Moonside would be an excellent inclusion to the stage roster this time around, especially because of it's excellent theme song, but I'll get to that in a second. The amazing aestetics would make for a great stage design, the strobing lights, strange colors, and neon lights would make the stage really pop on any system, but with the colorful art style of the game and the HD graphics of the Wii U, oho boy, that's what I call a smashgasm (Don't judge me...). You would fight on top of the buildings in Moonside, while the theme that is set to play most often would be that distorted Star Spangled Banner that you heard in the background when playing in Moonside in EarthBound, it's eerie, but fills me with a sense of...of...AMERICA! F**K YEAH! Number 4: Flipside/Flopside from Super Paper Mario We get back into another one of my favorite games of all time. Super Paper Mario has great writing, a great soundtrack, great gameplay, great characters, a greatly developed villain, and, most of all, a GREAT story. It's just overall great. Super Paper Mario has a ton of cool and colorful locales that could easily work in a Smash Bros. game, like Bleck's castle, the Underwhere (Yeah, ha, ha), the Overthere, and many, many, more. However, the game's main hub is the stage I want to see most. Filpside, or Flopside if you perfer. In the game, you can switch between two different places, Fipside, the main part of the game, and Flopside, which you get into late in the game via portal. Think of it like Hyrule and Lorule. Anyways, they could make it like The Mushroomy Kingdom from Brawl, or the Boxing Ring from this game. You'd fight in the street, but it would switch perspectives everyonce and a while, which could require looking at your characters differently. Even some of the characters could make an appearance, and their counterparts could appear in the Flopside version. They could make this level really unique. Number 3: Patch Land from Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirby's Epic Yarn isn't the best Kirby game ever, and Kirby is a series that I've never been too particularly fond of. Nevertheless, Kirby's Epic Yarn has a spectacular art style partnered with well designed levels that make it unbearably underrated. Patch Land has a ton of possibilities to be a great stage, considering the incredibly weird and creative platforms and stage hazards, the yarn designs that make everything look like it's stitched together, it would just really pop on the Wii U. But still, since there are so many creative levels that appear in this game, which one should they choose? Personally, I want them to choose that level where you jump in and out of the dinosaur's mouths (I haven't played the game in 3 years so I don't remember the name of the level). Number 2: Gangplank Galleon Do I really have to explain this one? Let's face it, we all know that the Donkey Kong level in Brawl was horrible. So Sakurai needs to get back on good terms with the DK fans by including this iconic location from the DKC series. And that's all I have to say. Number 1: The Mansion from Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem Eternal Darkness is another one of my favorite games of all time. The senseless insanity of this cult classic horror game would work perfectly in Smash. Yes, the game is owned by Nintendo. They recently confirmed that they still own the trademark, and a spiritual successor is in development. With that said, this level could either make or break the game for me. The insanity meter could work it's way into the level, and the more it raises, the less order the level has, it would twist around, flip upsidedown, and other crazy things. However, this stage could also become one of the most hated in the series history if they don't play their cards right. For example, if they use the memory card crash screen or make the game freeze or something like that, then this level would never be used, slight cosmetic changes and little tweaks to the gameplay is what would work best for me. The atmosphere and potential for a soundtrack this level could provide is just overwhelming, so it upsets me that Nintendo never acknowledges this game (for obvious reasons). The likelyhood of this stage, or anything related to Eternal Darkness, ever being put in a Smash Bros. game is very low. I would open a petition if I could to get this one stage into Smash 4, yes, I'm aware that's a bit much just for a stage, but you would not beleive how much I want to see this happen. Yes, you could argue that this game is to dark and violent to keep the game at a T rating. But if Sakurai can make one of the levels in Kirby's Dream Land a giant figure of a naked woman (that this is actually true) and keep that game at E for Everyone, chance are they can put this level in the game. Make it happen Sakurai. Note: 3DS section delayed again so that I can work on my revised Top 10 Characters I want in SSB4, that other blog from last week was a prototype of sorts. I'm not sure when I'll get the 3DS part out, but hopefully soon. Category:Blog posts